unveiled
by UrStewyBomb
Summary: bella and edward have a fight and she decides to go clubbing to take her mind off things. At the club she meets edwards best friend james and his dark side is unveiled. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**ok so this is just going to be a long one shot :P its only going to have about three parts... no wait four but the last is quite short. anyway please read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

I quickly pushed my way through the thick crowd making a beeline for the bar. I could feel sweat starting to ooze from my pores sticking my clothes to me. My lungs felt heavy and my eyes were stinging slightly from the smoke.

I had never really liked clubs but I figured it was a good place to not think about the things that I couldn't stop thinking about, the things that I knew if I continued to think about would only provoke another round of tears.

It had been a good idea to come here ; what with the people everywhere and the ground rattling _boom_ing of the techno music the massive speakers were blasting it was hard to keep a train of thought.

I climbed up onto one of the tall black stools that bordered the bar and waved the barman over.

"What can I get you beautiful?" He asked walking over and leaning on the bar slightly.

I ran my hand through my hair, my wedding ring glinted in the flashing lights. "Ummm..." It was quite sad; I was twenty and was so inexperienced with alcohol. I had never really had that rebellious teenage stage of getting completely drunk at parties every other weekend. Then when I was seventeen I met Edward and I didn't need anything else, plus he was completely against alcohol.

"Surprise me," I yelled trying to be heard over the sudden frantic drum beats.

He smiled, nodded and turned away.  
I wasn't sure if this was a smart thing to say but strangely I found myself trusting this handsome stranger.

I turned around and watched the people pressed so close together, jumping up and down with their arms in the air, not caring that they were completely out of time with the music or that they were grinding their bodies against complete strangers, their own sweat and everyone else's soaking their clothes and sticking their hair to their necks and faces.

It looked kid of fun, so carefree. Maybe I would join them later, after a couple of drinks.

"There you go." I turned back as the barman sat a light pink drink in a tall glass in front of me.

I smiled in thanks and picked it up, absently sniffing it. It smelt good, like strawberries, slightly sweet. I raised it to my lips taking a hesitant sip then a few more. It was good! Not that much alcohol (that I could taste).

I drank it quickly and asked for another.

"Bella?" Someone shouted.

I turned my head to find a young dark haired man perched on the stool to my left.

"Oh hey it is you." He leaned forward to hug me. "What are you doing here?"

This was James, Edward's wild best friend who I had only just seen a couple of days ago even though he was making it look like it had been years.

"Hey, James." I hugged him back. He smelt like sweat, smoke and very strongly of alcohol. "I'm jut having some alone time." I didn't really feel like telling him anything else.

"Alone?" He glanced around the crowded club raising an eyebrow then turned back to me understanding dawning on his face. "Oh. Alone... away from..." he nodded as though everything suddenly made sense "You two have a fight?"

I nodded and took a sip from my now full glass. "Umm... I just need to use the bathroom... I'll be right back."

He nodded and I stood up.

I wasn't long but as I returned I half expected him to be gone. Instead I found him in the exact same spot I'd left him only now he was slowly sipping a beer. He smiled as I sat back down and picked my drink up.

"Did I ever tell you how hot you are?" I yelled in his ear.

"I think you've had a bit much to drink, Bella!" He shouted back, a smirk playing across his lips. "And no you hadn't. But thank you." He grinned.

Someone bumped into me and I was propelled forward into James. Without knowing how my lips were on his.

"Whoa, Bella," he laughed pulling back as the music went quiet for a few moments before launching into a new song. "Don't forget your married hon."

"Pfft!" I threw my head back and arms out laughing as I wacked someone in the head. The sudden movement made the room spin and my head throb. I stumbled slightly, suddenly unsure of which way was up and which was down.

My feet disappeared from underneath me and I felt myself falling as the world went black again.

* * *

**ok let me know what you think. next part shouldn't be far away. **

**REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE! :) x  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned as I forced my eyes open only to find complete darkness.

What the hell happened? I felt weird... kind of sick but at the same time I wanted to run around until I couldn't move anymore. Just do anything that didn't require sitting still... or lying still; I wasn't entirely sure which I was currently doing.

Suddenly a hot clammy hand closed around mine and I jumped and yelped in surprise.

Another hand gently covered my mouth and someone whispered in my ear.

"Ssh."

"Oh." I let out the breath I hadn't realised I was holding. "Edward," I breathed.

"That's right." His voice sounded odd but I waved the thought aside as he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me roughly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer as his hands trailed down my stomach undoing my jeans.

"Did you change your mind?" I asked softly as he kissed hungrily down my jaw.

"What?" he muttered pressing his lips to my neck as his hands crept under my shirt.

"God, Edward! Please don't tell me you forgot. How is that even possib-" suddenly his lips were crushing mine cutting my words off.

I turned my head as his fingers hooked into the sides of my pants.

"Edward, honey, are you sure?"

"Fuck!"

I blinked once not sure if I'd heard right.

"Excuse me?" I asked slowly.

"Jesus Christ, Bella! Just shut the hell up and kiss me!"  
Suddenly it struck home. This wasn't Edward and god knows why (or how) I thought it was; this man didn't sound, feel, smell or act right. His voice was deeper, his chest firmer, he smelt like sweat, smoke and alcohol and he was too rough in the ways he was touching me.

Oh god!

All of a sudden the events from the club came rushing back to me. Shit! I didn't realise I had drunk so much.  
I went to the toilet then when I came back... blank. It was like a piece of my memory had been deleted.

"James?" I whispered praying for it not to be true.

"Congratulations," he said clearly irritated. "Now shut up."

I tried to push him away as he leaned in to kiss me again but he climbed on top of me pinning me down. I struggled but it was useless; he was too strong.

I screamed as he yanked my pants off and he slapped me hard across the face then grabbed my neck. My scream choked off in my throat.

"Are you going to shut up now?" I nodded quickly and gasped for air when he let go of my throat.

He forced my legs apart and I sobbed squeezing my eyes shut as his hands slid up my thighs.

There was a sudden loud knock on the door downstairs and someone called out.

"James? You there? It's, Edward." I opened my mouth to scream but James quickly covered it with his hand.

"Don't," he snarled.

"Sorry if you were sleeping," Edward called. "I just really need to talk to you."

It was quiet for what seemed like ages before James' mobile started vibrating, he grabbed it flipping it open.

"Hello?... What?... No I'm not home... Yes... out... Yes that's right... oh just some girl I picked up at the club... yeah man she's pretty hot." He grinned down at me which sent me over the edge.

I opened my mouth as wide as I could and bit down hard on his hand. He yanked it away crying out in pain.

"Edward!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Bella?" The shout could be heard from downstairs and through the phone.

There was a fierce banging from downstairs and the world went black again as James' fist connected with my face.

* * *

**ok so it's short... well not really cos this story was just meant 2 be a long one shot lol. anyway sorry it took me a little while to get this part out but I had to finish my english assignment first and twitter distracts me majorely :) hey follow me on twitter** **UrStewyBomb :D **

**anyway please review will make me smile. thanks 4 reading next part should hopefully be out ASAP. **

**ANNIE  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I keep forgetting my disclaimer :P **

**DISCLAIMER- i do not own twilight or any of its characters it is the work of the wonderful s.m  
**

* * *

The first thing I became aware of was the soft _beep_ing. The second thing was the hot sweaty hands my right hand was enclosed in. When I became aware of both those things I remembered everything... well almost everything.  
I jerked my whole body away from those dreaded hands, the sudden movement making my head spin and my stomach lurched. I gagged and threw up.  
Nothing came up though so I dry retched a couple of times and my god it hurt! My head hurt, my stomach hurt, my throat hurt. Everything hurt!  
I slowly opened my eyes, damp from the tears that were flooding from them.  
"Hey." The hands found mine again but this time I didn't pull away instead I collapsed into their owners arms.  
"Edward," I rasped clinging onto my husband like he would disappear if I let go.  
"Ssh," he murmured gently rubbing my back. "It's okay, Bella."  
He held a glass of water to my lips helping me drink and even though I could only manage a few sips it felt so much better.  
I slowly leaned back against the head of my hospital bed, keeping a firm grip on Edward's hand.  
"What... what happened? Where's..." I drifted off.  
"He's down the hall. Think he has a concussion or something I didn't bother to ask," he said, his eyes glued to my face as his thumb drew small circles on the back of my hand.  
"Concussion?" I asked struggling to remember anything that would lead to him getting a concussion.  
"I punched him, he fell over, hit his head on the edge of a chair."  
I moved my eyes from our intertwined hands to his face and for the first time noticed his black eye and split lip.  
I touched his lip gently with my fingers. Suddenly it hit me that this was my fault. If I hadn't been so careless...  
"Edward, I'm so sorry," I sobbed, tears started leaking from my eyes again. "I was only going to have a couple... I don't even remember finishing my second I-" he silenced me with a kiss.  
"Ssh, Bella."  
I looked down at the blanket covering my legs not wanting to look at his face. The guilt was too much. I couldn't even remember drinking much or going home with James which I had clearly done both. Unless my drink had been spiked and James had carried me out of the club and back to his house. That was possible but unlikely. And god knows what happened between us before I woke up half sober.  
"Hey, love. It wasn't your fault," he insisted brushing a strand of hair from my face and tucking it gently behind my ear.  
"It..." I drifted off again, my guilt overwhelming me as I screwed my eyes shut.  
"When I got to you, after I knocked him out, I found you unconscious-"  
"He punched me," I explained opening my eyes again.  
Edward ignored me. "I was scared... I thought you were dead-" his voice broke and he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again they flashed with rage andI flinched at the vehemence in his voice as he continued. "Don't ever do that to me again, Bella! I thought I was going to lose you..." he closed his eyes again and didn't open them this time.  
"I'm sorry," I whispered but no sound came out.  
We sat in silence for a few minutes before he opened his eyes again and raised my hand to his lips kissing it absently. "They had to flush out your stomach." I opened my mouth to try apologising again but he held up his free hand to stop me." They found barely any alcohol... just drugs."  
My eyes widened. I had never taken drugs in my life.  
"I don't know what I was thinking... clearly I wasn't... I don't even remember," I stuttered trying to come up with a reason for my actions.  
"Bella, hush. Your drink was spiked."  
"I'm..." Wait what? That made sense but who? "Oh. The bartender; I told him to surprise me. I knew that was a mistake."  
"No," he said simply.  
"What?"  
"No."  
"I did, I told him... oh you mean no as in nooo!" I said this last no in a shocked voice then covered my mouth and gasped. "I know it was stupid but I wasn't really thinking about that at the time."  
"Bella, it wasn't him."  
"Then who? James?" That made even more sense. Maybe my theory from before was correct.  
Edw

ard nodded sighing sadly.  
I felt another tear run down my face and he wrapped his long arms round me letting me cry into his shoulder for a few minutes.  
"So what's going to happen to him now?"  
"Well the cops searched his house."  
"And?"  
"He had the nerve to tape it," Edward said through gritted teeth. "They have all the evidence they needed from the camera, your stomach and his pocket."  
"His pocket"  
"The drugs."  
"Oh."  
"They also found other tapes." I gasped realising what he meant by that. "Three girls. Raped and murdered all caught on tape."  
"Oh my god," I breathed.  
"There was nearly four..." he drifted off and I kissed his lips gently as tears welled up in his eyes. "I trusted him..." Edward sighed again and wiped his eyes putting on a brave face. "I was freaking out when you didn't come home and I needed someone to talk to... To convince me I was just being completely paranoid."  
I opened my mouth to say something but stopped when the door opened.  
"Hey, Bella," Jasper smiled as he walked in and pulled up a seat next to Edward.  
"Hey." I tried a smile but I think it came out as more of a grimace. I wasn't in the mood to smile.  
Jasper was Edward's bother in-law. He had been in the military but when his wife, Alice, fell pregnant he decided to join the police force to be closer to home.  
"What's the news?" Edward asked  
"He's been deemed fit to leave hospital so at about midday he's going to be discharged and start his living hell."  
Edward sighed relieved and kissed my forehead.  
Jasper's eyes studied my face for a second before he said, "hope he fucking rots in there!"  
"Me too," Edward agreed quietly, "me too."

* * *

**A lot of people have been wondering about the fight. All will be explained in the next and final instalment of unveiled! **

**I tld you it would be a short story so please don't send me reviews sying it shold have been longer. At the moment I'm just working on small projets cos I'm really busy with school. **

**right so I promise the next chapter will be posted in a minute. its very short but its really just an added piece as this was supposed to be the end of the story.**

**ANNIE **

**p.s. remember reviews make me smile tell me what you think. x  
**


	4. Chapter 4

5 MONTHS LATER

"Edward!" I screamed running out of the bathroom struggling to pull my jeans back up. "Edward!"  
"Bella?" He yelled as he ran inside panting. "What happened? What's wrong?" He grabbed my shoulders as I stopped in front of him.  
"This," I said simply, holding the pregnancy test up so he could see it.  
"Oh," he muttered disappointed.  
I sighed and lowered my hand. I thought he had wanted this. We'd fought over the fact that I wanted kids and he didn't, I'd run off to a club, nearly been raped by his best friend and after all that he said he had finally realised how much he loved me and wanted to make a family with me.  
Maybe now that he was faced with the reality he realised he really wasn't ready.  
"Wait," he said taking the test from me and studying it. "Does the little pink plus means you are pregnant or aren't pregnant?" He frowned slightly  
"Means I am," I said frowning too. "Duh."  
Suddenly he made a noise that sounded something like a squeal.  
I jumped in surprise and he threw his arms around me lifting me off the ground and crushing his lips to mine.  
"We're going to be parents!" He spun me round and kissed me again and again.  
"Yes," I laughed. "We are."

* * *

**told u it was gonna be short :D anyway i hope you enjoyed unveiled. :) gonna be doing uploading another shortish story like this soon.**

**rose and emmett have a fight (haha its all about fights with me lately :P) and rose goes hunting. she encounters someone and does soemthing regretable and decides shes had enough of this life. will the volturi kill her or ask her tojoin them? **

**LOL i just realised how kinda similar parts of this new storys plot is 2 unveiled haha anyway watch out 4 it **

**reviews please please! **

**ANNIE  
**


End file.
